Aella
Aella, or Αελλα (ai l uh) is the goddes of Artemis and Triton. She is the god of whirlwinds. Her Roman Counterpart is Aelo. History Aella was born on a deserted island, before Artemis made her oath to turn away from men. She was taken to a small cave by Hermes, put in sleep, until The Sea of Monsters. She came to camp as a normal camper. Not much else is known about her history, except Triton left Artemis just after she found out she was pregnant. Appearence She has black hair, but can sometimes look like a dark green. She has misty silver eyes like her mother, and pale skin. It is shown in A God's Crime: A Choice of the Titan God, that her eyes may not be genetic, but do to her being the god of storms. Her appearence seems to change often, and of A Choice of the Titan God, her eyes change to two different colors, one silver and the other a rainy blue. She also has a scar on her face. Greek Form In her Greek form, she wears a blue greek dress, a silver circlet, and her eyes are silver, and the other blue, and her hair as dark black.. She carries a type of wand, or staff. Roman Form In her Roman form, she wears a long, dark cloak that has silver colored, Roman words sewn in. The words change often, but they always have to do with storms. Her hair and eyes are the same as greek. Personality In her Greek form, Aella is a nice girl, but has anger problems. She is very wise because of this, though. It has helped her and a few others. However, in her Roman form, she becomes stricter, wiser, and, sometimes, her anger problems are worse. Other than that, she is a kinder god than the others. A God's Crime: Discovery and Hidden Aella goes on a quest to save her mother (in Titan's Curse) A God's Crime: Found and New Aella is discovered while on a mission to the Princess Andromeda. She hides for a few weeks, but is found. A while later, the gods hold a meeting and in a vote, she loses her immortality. She believes it is unfair and cruel, and at the end, goes to the Titan's side. A God's Crime: A Choice of the Titan God The story shows what Aella goes through, fighting the God Army, what she deals with, and what she does to save her friends on the god's side. She is punished quite a few times, and, in the end, up on Olympus, she turns against the titan's and stalls Kronos, getting herself thrown off Olympus and losing her immortality. The gods give her immortality again, but her punishment is to help Dionysus for fifty years, and when he leaves camp, another fifty years alone at camp. A God's Secret: Untold It is unknown is Aella has made an appearence so far, but, in the prolouge of the story, two gods are shown arguing, but it is unknown who they were, and it is possible one of them may be her, but it is unknown. Category:Immortal Category:Children of Artemis